


In Which Hagrid Makes a Mistake

by bmw161064



Series: Harry Potter and My Terrible Imagination [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Canon Compliant, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmw161064/pseuds/bmw161064
Summary: ...and he takes a while to realise he's made oneOr: A fic where Hagrid picked up Dudley instead of Harry at the hut (Based on film canon)
Series: Harry Potter and My Terrible Imagination [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058210
Kudos: 3





	In Which Hagrid Makes a Mistake

Rubeus Hagrid was unfortunately blessed with a terrible memory. Why Dumbledore had trusted him with a task as important as this was truly a mystery even to him. Perhaps Minerva or even Severus would have been better options, but no, Dumbledore had asked  _ him _ and Hagrid had no choice, but to comply. So off he’d gone to find Harry Potter. 

After a gruelling journey through the pouring rain on his motorbike - which was already on its last leg - , he was sure that it couldn’t get worse. But then, here he was now, making his way back to the dark, shoddy hut (they should really make bigger and sturdier doors) because he had picked up the wrong child.

He probably should have noticed that he’d gotten it wrong when he’d first seen the boy, all round and fat, dressed in very expensive pajamas and staring at him in fear. In his defense, children looking at him as if he was a terrifying monster of some kind wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, given his size and how they might not know a thing about magic - it happened more often than he would like to admit. What a sad life the muggles must have. Well, Dumbledore had said it was rather urgent, so Hagrid had picked up the only child in sight before anyone could react and jumped straight back onto his bike, hoping that the rain would die down soon because riding in the rain would not be a great way for Harry to have his first experience on a flying motorcycle. 

He should definitely have realised that something was wrong when the boy had told him that he was not Harry multiple times, during their flight back towards London. But it’d only reminded him that it was Harry’s birthday today and, not only had he gotten him a birthday cake, he’d forgotten to give it to him. 

"Before I forget again, a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right,” said Hagrid, interrupting the child’s identity crisis.

As soon as he caught sight of the beautifully decorated cake, if Hagrid could say so himself, the boy’s eyes began to sparkle. Without even a word of thanks, he started to shovel the cake into his mouth at an incredible pace. Considering the lack of noises and the apparent approval of his gift, Hagrid thought nothing more of the child’s previous pleas and continued on driving. 

As the journey reached a point where he could leave it to magic to get them to where they needed to go, Hagrid turned to take a more careful look at the child he had bought with him. It had been a very long time since he had seen Harry and was pleased to know the Dursleys hadn’t been treating him awfully, judging by the way he had grown, especially round the middle and the way he’d dug straight into the cake. 

However, when the boy finally lifted his head from the cake, allowing him to take a proper look at his face, Hagrid almost crashed the bike in surprise. What his eyes saw was not what he had expected. Where were the bright green eyes he’d seen in baby Harry that reminded him so much of Lily Potter? He dismissed the thought quickly because he figured he was getting older so his eyes wouldn’t be as great as they used to be and, besides, with the thunderstorm around them, it must just be a trick of the light, so Hagrid continued to scrutinise his face. 

All of a sudden, a blast of wind hit the motorcycle causing their hair to fly wildly, leaving the child’s forehead bare and that was when Hagrid finally knew. 

“Oh Merlin,” he whispered to himself, “you ain’t Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic, I guess? 
> 
> Another alternate title should be 'In Which I Discover Writing Can Actually Be Fun (But it's Hard)'


End file.
